La canción del djinn
by SheenaRogers
Summary: No tenía sentido preguntar adónde se habían ido sus musas porque ahora solo tenía una y llevaba nombre propio: Farangis. Le gustaban los retos y ella era el más difícil que se le había presentado hasta la fecha, no iba a desistir tan pronto. One-shot.


_¡Hola! Recientemente he terminado el anime de Arslan Senki y tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo. Arakawa-sensei es maravillosa en todo lo que hace, me ha encantado Arslan y ya espero con impaciencia la segunda temporada. Esto es una pequeña reflexión sobre Gieve y Farangis desde el punto de vista de él porque me gusta mucho la relación entre ellos, espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

 **Disclaimer:** Arslan Senki y todo sus personajes pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

El canto incesante de las cigarras y los grillos era lo único que lo acompañaba en aquella solitaria noche de verano, con la sola excepción de una brisa suave y fresca, pero hasta eso le resultaba irritante y molesto. Gieve apartó el laúd a un lado, con inmensa frustración. Cuidadosamente dejó el instrumento en el suelo para no dañarlo y recostó la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol reseco en el que apoyaba la espalda. Era una noche particularmente hermosa: todas las estrellas del firmamento arrojaban su luz sobre la planicie desierta y hasta se podía apreciar el camino cuajado de diferentes cuerpos celestes que conformaba la Vía Láctea. Todo parecía propicio para dar rienda suelta a su arte, pero ¿por qué las musas no se dignaban a visitarle? ¿Adónde había ido su inspiración? ¿Por qué su creatividad era insensible al perfecto escenario que le rodeaba?

Habían sido muy pocas las veces en que se había visto bloqueado de esa manera. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido preguntar adónde se habían ido sus musas porque ahora solo tenía una y llevaba nombre propio: Farangis. Soltó una risa seca mirando al cielo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Bajo su habitual indiferencia y actitud distante ante todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Gieve se había ido implicando cada vez más en la causa del príncipe Arslan. Lo que empezó como una casualidad se convirtió primero en una idea con la que más o menos simpatizaba y más tarde en un verdadero ideal. Para él, que siempre se jactaba de que solo seguía sus propios intereses, de que solo él mismo marcaba su camino y era su juicio el que decidía su destino, era una verdadera novedad creer en algo con tanta fuerza. Además había sucedido de manera casi aleatoria, lo cual también era extraño, tan acostumbrado como estaba a tener el control y manejar todos los aspectos de su vida. Tanto así que se terminó ganando el destierro por defender esa causa ante quienes pretendían menoscabarla. A veces aún se enfurecía al pensarlo ¿sabía acaso ese principito ingrato lo que significaba para él apoyarlo tan fervientemente? Quizá sus métodos no habían sido los mejores pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su voluntad era sincera. Aunque el exilio no era tal sino una excusa que Narsus aprovechó para encomendarle una importante misión, en esas ocasiones en que se enfadaba por el trato que le habían dispensado se preguntaba por qué demonios tenía que cumplirla. Por qué simplemente no daba media vuelta y volvía a ser libre para recorrer su propio sendero, sin órdenes ni ataduras de ninguna clase, la vida que le llenaba, que le gustaba. Por más fingida que fuera su expulsión estaba seguro de que la intención que vio en los ojos del príncipe cuando decretó la orden era real. Pero luego descubría que no podía simplemente abandonar sin más. ¿Tan hondo habían calado en él los ideales de Arslan?

Claro que no había sido solo por el príncipe. Su plan era bueno y le daba curiosidad ver hasta donde llegaría, en parte también por eso decidió seguirlo. Pero la razón principal había sido Farangis. Se diría que era absurdo, comprometerse de esa forma solo por una mujer y seguir sus pasos durante tanto tiempo cuando estaba bastante claro que ella no estaba interesada. Podría haber desistido y buscarse a cualquier otra, después de todo no le era nada difícil intimar con las damas gracias a su natural desparpajo, a esa aura de hombre sensible fruto de su afinidad con la música y la poesía y, sobre todo, a su físico y su inagotable cara dura. Pero le gustaban los retos y ella era el más difícil que se le había presentado hasta la fecha, no iba a desistir tan pronto. Cualquiera se preguntaría si no se cansaba de intentarlo pero la respuesta era muy obvia: uno simplemente no se _cansaba_ de una mujer como Farangis. No era solo su arrebatadora belleza y su magnífico cuerpo; aparte de bonita era inteligente, valiente y sagaz. No tenía miedo a nada. Sus palabras volaban tan rápido como sus flechas y su lengua era tan afilada como su daga. Pero también llegaba a ser dulce y protectora, cálida cuando hablaba de su diosa y cantaba a los djinn con su voz melódica y armoniosa.

La primera vez que la escuchó cantar se quedó pasmado, a partir de entonces Gieve se había imaginado más de una vez rasgando las cuerdas de su laúd para acompañarla en una tonada con la que los mismos dioses quedaran conmovidos. Jamás pensó que algo así llegara a ocurrir, era la primera vez en su vida que sentía tantas cosas por alguien. Supuso que así era estar enamorado porque hablaba mucho de ello en sus versos pero nunca lo había experimentado. Y pensar que en un primer momento solo deseaba su cuerpo, eso fue a más y seguía deseándola, sí, pero también deseaba otras cosas de ella. Se percató cuando ambos fueron enviados a negociar a la fortaleza. En esa ocasión los habían agasajado con vino y mujeres, pero pese a que las bailarinas eran bellas e iban tan ligeras de ropa como cualquier hombre pudiera desear, las miraba sin verlas. En su cabeza solo estaba Farangis y el plan de huida que había ido trazando conforme avanzaba la noche por si acaso tuvieran que salir precipitadamente del fuerte. Porque claro está que no dejaría que le pasara nada aunque sabía muy bien que ella era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola, no por nada era una sacerdotisa guerrera. Luchar a su lado era estimulante; los dos eran combatientes consumados y utilizaban sus habilidades para protegerse el uno al otro. Algo más tarde, cuando ella insistió en formar parte de la vanguardia en el ataque sorpresa para tomar la misma fortaleza, casi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no oponerse en voz alta. Eso solo la hubiera ofendido, pero odiaba la idea de que hiciera algo tan peligroso.

Ese tipo de ideas fueron arraigando en su mente con rapidez hasta convertirse en algo habitual: en la celebración por la victoria ante las tropas de Sindra no paró de buscarla, incluso la retó a una competición de bebida que perdió vergonzosamente, pero no fue capaz de acercarse más a ella. En todo ese tiempo no había hecho ningún avance y, frustrado, esa noche bebió hasta perder la consciencia. Eso no era algo nuevo pero sí el hecho de, a la mañana siguiente, arrepentirse por el espectáculo que había dado ante ella. Y Gieve sentía vergüenza por muy pocas cosas.

Y de este modo había llegado hasta la noche en que fue desterrado del ejército del príncipe Arslan. Tras conversar con Narsus sobre su misión, y sin prometer llevarla a cabo porque todavía le duraba la rabia por la decisión del monarca, se marchó sin decir nada a nadie por esta misma razón. Ni siquiera quiso despedirse de ella. Total, ¿qué le diría? ¿Que le dolía dejarla atrás? ¿Que no quería separarse de ella? ¿Que se sentía como un tonto por haber llegado a esa situación y verse forzado a alejarse de su lado? ¿Qué quería seguir luchando junto a ella porque lo consideraba una razón de vivir más que válida? ¿Qué se arrepentía de no haber sido más claro con sus sentimientos, aunque en su fuero interno supiera que no serviría de nada? No, nunca tendrían ese tipo de conversación. Por eso tomó su caballo, su laúd, su dinero y sus escasas posesiones y partió en silencio al abrigo de la noche.

Por eso no pudo estar más sorprendido cuando, al filo del amanecer, fue la sacerdotisa quien acudió a él. Pensó que se lo imaginaba, que esa silueta recortada contra el sol naciente no podía ser ella. Pero quién iba a ser si no, la reconocería entre un millón. Dirigió su caballo hasta su posición, anhelando el encuentro pero al mismo tiempo temiéndolo. ¿Qué tendría que decirle? En su cabeza imaginaba todos los escenarios posibles, desde uno donde recibía su desprecio por su conducta hasta otro totalmente idílico en el cual decidía acompañarlo en la tarea que tenía por delante. Se le ocurrió que tendría que escribir un canto o una balada sobre ese último.

Los primeros versos comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza y estaba ya afinando el laúd mientras escuchaba el mensaje que le traía, una disculpa del príncipe. Se le antojo vacío y carente de sentido ¿no podría mejor retractarse de sus palabras? Así podría volver con ella como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no había sido así y la palabra de un rey era absoluta, por lo que recitó el canto que le había nacido en ese mismo momento mientras se preguntaba si Farangis había sido designada para entregar el mensaje o había decidido ella misma ser quien lo transmitiese. Tenía esperanzas para pensar que sí, ya que lo acusaba de irse sin decir adiós. ¿Le importaba, acaso, perderle? Bañada en la primera luz de la mañana le pareció más hermosa que nunca y deseó subir al caballo con ella y partir juntos hacia el fin del mundo, sin rumbo ni destino, al único son de los cascos de su montura, de las melodías de su instrumento y de las canciones de ella. Pero tuvo que contentarse con el halago hacia el canto que le había dedicado y la promesa de que siempre lo recordaría.

Habían pasado doce noches desde entonces; sabía el número exacto porque las había contado todas. Bajo su capa de fanfarronería e indiferencia yacía una molesta sensación opresiva de la que no lograba desprenderse. ¿Así era echarla de menos? Solo conocía tres formas de aliviar sus escasas penas: bebiendo, divirtiéndose con doncellas y tocando. El alcohol no era fácil de conseguir en los desolados páramos que atravesaba y las mujeres mucho menos, aunque de todas formas no le apetecía poner mucho en práctica esa solución, por lo que solo le quedaba una. Pero no era capaz de componer nada porque sus dedos parecían inquietos vagabundos sobre las cuerdas del laúd y a su cabeza solo acudían una y otra vez los versos de ese ridículo poema de despedida.

De improviso, se alzó una fuerte corriente que levantó polvo y arena del desierto. Gieve se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo y cerró los ojos, esperando a que pasara. Cuando todo volvió a quedar en calma, se dio cuenta de que los grillos y las cigarras habían callado, pero él oía algo más, como si la brisa, de nuevo tranquila, arrastrase consigo unas palabras distantes y susurradas. Sabía lo que era, o le parecía saberlo, a pesar de que nunca había creído en ello. No era el hombre más devoto ni compartía las creencias de Farangis o de otros, mucho menos de los lusitanos y su dios, terrible y castigador. No le gustaba hablar del cielo porque pensaba que los hombres se labraban su propia vida en la tierra, sin ayuda o intervención de nadie más. Pero aquello, aquello le pareció poco menos que una señal divina: los seres invisibles a los que su sacerdotisa escuchaba y era capaz de leer en el viento, los djinn, le habían hablado. O eso quería creer, porque se trataba de algo que, de alguna manera, lo acercaba un poco a ella. Maravillado, cogió el laúd y empezó a tocar; las notas salían solas de sus dedos y las palabras fluían de sus labios con una facilidad casi imposible.

De haber sido otro tipo de persona, Gieve podría haber llorado de dicha aquella noche. El poema le había entumecido el alma; ahora estaba casi seguro de que algún día volverían a encontrarse. No creía en esa cosa llamada destino, pero tampoco le hacía falta. La vería de nuevo porque tenía la fuerza, la templanza y la tenacidad de dirigir sus pasos hacia ella, quien le había prometido que no le olvidaría. Y Gieve no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a semejante diosa sobre la tierra, a la única mujer que había conseguido cambiarle, a quien le había mostrado sentimientos hasta entonces desconocidos. Seguiría la estela de los djinn hasta que la llevaran a ella, así tuviera que recorrer diez veces el mundo entero. Pero, si el premio era un beso de sus labios, era una causa aún más noble que la del príncipe Arslan o la de cualquier rey. Y cuando la viera, le cantaría la nueva balada que había escrito para ella.

Decidió titularla "la canción del djinn."

* * *

 _En un principio esperaba escribir un pequeño drabble pero me extendí sin querer. Shippeo a estos dos porque me parece que son tan diferentes que de alguna forma tienen posibilidades juntos, porque llegan a entenderse muy bien. Aunque por el momento Farangis parece poco interesada, creo que Gieve ya no piensa en ella solo como una más. Es un mujeriego pero creo que con ella es diferente y tal vez pudiera ser quien le hiciera cambiar, quien sabe. He querido imaginar que así era como una especie de experimento para hacer evolucionar al personaje. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier cuestión o crítica será muy bienvenida en un review y además me hace feliz. ¡Hasta la próxima! :)_


End file.
